The Peacemakers
"The Peacemakers" is a group that Eris Fairmer started to hypnotize students. The other group members are Dazzleheart Sea and Blazeheart Sea. They first started this group in the ocean, when they were attending Ocean Hall. They tried to take over Ocean Hall, but when Queen Oceana (queen of the ocean, and principal of Ocean Hall) finds out, she breaks their magical pearl necklace, which causes them to make new ones that look like shells. Depiction in the Series ''Season 1 The girls were seen in Ocean Hall, singing, and capturing friendship. They closed their eyes and continued singing, then they heard a crack sound. They opened their eyes, and found out their pearl necklace was a bit cracked. Thinking it wouldn't let all the friendship energy out, they closed their eyes and continued to sing. But the pearl necklace has broke and all the friendship energy they've captured returned to its rightful owners. This caused them to lose their beautiful singing voice, so their voice were terrible. Eris angrily swam back to her lair. The others were frustrated too, so they swam after Eris. Eris decided to make a new necklace that is less fragile than the one before. Blazeheart Sea didn't think it was a good idea. She stated that Queen Oceana would still find out. Her sister, Dazzleheart Sea decided to go on land to rule. Eris thought it was a great idea, so they first made their new necklaces and turned themselves to humans. They started singing a song that caused students at Sunny Sunshine High to fight. Then, it was Prom. Eris didn't think they let ''all their anger (friendship) out, noticing everyone is having a good time at Prom, so the Peacemakers walked up stage and sung another song. One girl was murmuring how great they are and how Eris (Harmony) should be Prom Queen since she started the group. Then she started murmuring saying how the others should be Prom Princesses. Another girl shouted that they really are the Peacemakers, since they brought "peace" to the school, letting all their "anger" out. Janelle and Sofia, who were not affected by the Peacemakers's magic, ran up to the second stage, since there were two stages in Sunny Sunshine High. Sunny Sunshine High had two stages because the principal would like to announce on the second stage, and perform on the first. Janelle's group (or pair), the "Friendship" group, sang a friendship song to everyone. After half of the song, the Peacemakers got even more angry and transformed into fairies. Their mermaid tails didn't show up yet, though. Surprised, the Friendship group were speechless. Sofia shook her head, meaning that they shouldn't care and just continue singing. They started to sing again. The Peacemakers was the most angry and they turned into their full self. Eris started to chant a spell really softly, and became green-eyed and passed the green eyes to Dazzleheart and Blazeheart. They opened their eyes and shot a green wave at the audience with their powerful voices, which the audience were totally hypnotized. After the Friendship group broke the hypnotizing spell that the Peacemakers put on the audience, the necklaces of the Peacemakers cracked once again. Their wings broke, and their tails vanished. They fell on the stage ground. And of course, the friendship returned to the students again. The Peacemakers felt the agony in their backs, since their wings broke. They cried and ran off stage. The students wondered why they chose the Peacemakers as the rulers of the Prom, then they looked at Janelle and Sofia and decided that Janelle should be Prom Queen and Sofia the Prom Princess. ''Season 2'' They appeared only in two scenes in Season 2. Eris thought the agony was too painful and went to the ocean and turned into a mermaid. They were only a mermaid since, their wings broke. The rest followed, and of course, only became mermaids. They were complaining about losing their wings, though their agony washed away. Then, the scene went back to SSH again, and then back to the ocean. Blazeheart wanted to go back on land and try the newest pizza they made. Dazzleheart decided to go back on land and regain their powers. Eris groaned. She told them they can't since they only had magical powers when they had fairy wings. If they only had a tail, there will be no magic whatsoever.